


Date Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec, Luke and Magnus meet up at the Hunter's Moon for a date.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> for day eleven of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): a poly ship.

When Luke walked into the Hunter’s Moon, he spotted Alec sitting at the bar, sipping on a dirty martini. Alec waved him over and Luke walked over, giving Alec a kiss before sitting down next to him. “Where’s Magnus.”

“Caught up with a client,” Alec replied. “He’ll be here as soon as he can. How was work?”

“Finally closed a case that I’ve been working on for weeks,” Luke replied, accepting a beer from Maia and reaching for his wallet but she waved him off. He sighed as she walked away before turning towards Alec. “I hate when she does that.”

“Just tip her really well,” Alec said. “Most likely Magnus will pay for all of our drinks later so don’t worry about it.” He pushed his empty glass away from him so it could be refilled and laid his hand over Luke’s, giving it a squeeze. “So with this case closed, that means we’ll see more of you now?”

“Until the next big case comes along,” Luke replied, turning his palm up and linking their fingers together. He smiled softly at Alec. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately.”

“Magnus and I understand. Remember a few months ago I had to keep canceling dates? And just the other night, Magnus had to cancel the dinner date he had planned with me. So it’s okay. We get it.”

Luke leaned in and kissed him. “Thank you.” He kissed him again before pulling back to take another sip of his beer. “Are you up for a game of pool while we wait for Magnus?”

“Only if you’re ready to lose.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

It was during their second game that Alec got a text from Magnus telling him that he had to whip up a quick potion and should be there soon. He text back before sliding his phone back into his pocket, watching Luke. “Magnus shouldn’t be much longer.”

“That’s good,” Luke said, pocketing the eight ball and standing up. “Looks like we’re tied, shall we play another game?”

Alec looked down at the pool table then back up at Luke. “Let’s have someone else have a turn.” He put away the pool stick before taking Luke’s hand and pulling him towards one of the booths in a corner. “I kinda just want to kiss you right now,” Alec said, sitting down and patting the spot next to him.

Luke laughed and sat down next to Alec, allowing the shadowhunter to pull him in for a kiss. “Mm, I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Luke and kissing him again. 

When Magnus arrived, he found them still making out and smiled, sitting across from them. “Starting without me I see.”

Alec pulled back to look at Magnus while Luke began to kiss along his neck. “Magnus! You made it!”

“I did, and you two look to be enjoying yourselves very much,” Magnus said, sipping on his cocktail and smiling. “Sorry I’m so late. The appointment took way longer than I wanted it to.”

“But you’re here now,” Luke said, finally pulling away from Alec to look at Magnus. 

Magnus nodded, accepting Luke’s hand. “I am.”


End file.
